It is known to provide a power steering system for a vehicle, such as a motor vehicle, to assist a driver in steering the motor vehicle. Typically, the power steering system is of a hydraulic type. The hydraulic power steering system employs an engine driven hydraulic power steering pump for generating pressurized fluid, which is subsequently communicated to a hydraulic steering gear of the motor vehicle. Since the power steering pump is driven directly by the engine using a belt or other method, its rotational speed is determined by that of the engine and it operates continuously as long as the engine is running, resulting in continuous circulation of the hydraulic fluid through the steering gear. In addition, the power steering pump must provide the required flow and pressure for the worst case engine speed, which is typically near idle engine speed, under static steering conditions.
More recently, electro-hydraulic power steering systems have been used to provide an on-demand hydraulic pressure using an electric motor to drive the hydraulic power steering pump. An example of such an electro-hydraulic power steering system incorporates a hydraulic power steering pump driven by a brushless direct current electric motor controlled by a pulse width modulated inverter. Also in use are electrically driven steering systems, which are operable to assist in steering the vehicle using purely electro-mechanical system components.
Other devices, such as the one described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,920,753, provide a means to directly control the speed of the power steering pump by using a magneto-rheological clutch or coupling (MRC) disposed between the accessory drive belt and the power steering pump. The MRC provides a continuously variable speed by controlling the torque transmitted to the power steering pump. The MRC can be part of the pump assembly, a separate unit, an integral part of the pump pulley, etc. The viscosity of the magneto-rheological fluid, or MRF, contained within the MRC can be controlled by exposing the MRF to a magnetic field. As the viscosity of the MRF is increased, the torque transfer through the fluid is increased. Since a conventional electronic control unit (ECU) can control the intensity of the magnetic field, the speed of the power steering pump may be varied independent of engine speed.